Most people own a wristwatch and they can be found in a number of guises to suit personal taste and disposable income. They all have the same basic features, however, of a central section which provides the time and display (be it analogue or digital) and also contains the watch's mechanism, a strap or bracelet which surrounds the wearer's wrist and a clasp or buckle to secure the whole arrangement to the wearer's wrist.